Almost Tea Time: The Diaries of Hermione Granger
by RainDancer
Summary: A collection of events surrounding the complicated and exciting life of Hermione Granger. Romance, torture, adventure, affliction, pain, and excitement await in this interesting fic! Read and Review!


Authors Note: Hello hello all, yes I know this is my third fic, and the last two sucked, but I'm having another go at it… I had a bit of inspiration and thought, why not try a diary fic? Anyway, here goes, much different than my last two, but ah well…

_Chapter One: From the Quill to the Paper: A Beginning_

            July the 24th, Bulgaria, 2:26 PM

            The basics of my life:

            Name: Hermione Anne Granger

            Age: Almost 15 (September 19th)

            Hair: Absolutely spasmadic… (brown)

            Eyes: Brown

            Height: Exactly 5 feet (Obviously has not grown since 3rd year…)

            Weight: A petite 111 pounds

            Well Diary, enough about me, let's talk about my friends, shall we?

            My best friends are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. My best girl friend is Ginny, she's Ron's sister, they both have bright red hair.

            Anyway, Ron used to be very tall for his age, in 3rd year when he was 13 he was about 5'9, but he hasn't grown since then, so I think Harry might start to pass him up. Last year when Harry was 14, he was 5'8, and I haven't seen either of them in about two months. Last time I saw Ginny she was 5'5, and in my opinion, very tall for a girl of 14. Oh well. Moving on…

            I think I may be temporarily lopsided for the rest of my life if my upper chest does not stop growing. Ginny and I were discussing our chestal areas the other day through owl post, and according to this thing called "The Pencil Test," if you can fit a pencil under your basooma and it falls out, then you have a serious problem and need a big huge grandmother bra immediately. Of course, Ginny's built perfectly, 5'5, thin, and a model body, she didn't fail at the pencil test. I, on the other hand, failed miserably. I'm not fat or anything, I'm actually pretty tiny. I just make it to 5 feet tall and I have a tiny waist and everything but aghhh… I feel like a walking breast.

            Maybe I'll be able to join a freak show, and stand on my chest for an act.

            Moving on…       

            Oh, bugger, next week is Harry's birthday, and I have no clue as to what to buy him!

            Ugh, Ron's words and mocking face from 3rd year keep coming back to me when I was deciding what to buy myself with birthday money, _"How about a nice__ book?" Well __Ronniekins, this year, I'm going to get Harry the best gift ever!_

            If I could just will myself out of bed first.

            1…2… Okay, off to get Harry's present, now with my absolute burst of inspiration! I'll finish this later!

            July the 24th, Later

            Oh, oh today was a good day indeed, I do believe I have gotten Harry a wonderful gift…!

            Alright, I went shopping with Viktor today, he offered to escort me considering that I'm leaving tomorrow. It really has been a joy to be with him, he's so educated and opinionated and I truly will miss him, but I'll tell you about that later.

            Anyway, we went into this Quidditch Supply store, because I thought that I might find something of Harry's interest, because I know he loves Quidditch. There were many things both Ron and Harry would absolutely adore, but I think Viktor helped me get the best thing possible…

            A broomstick kit/charm/bottle/polisher that speeds up the users broom at least 30KPH, makes it virtually unbreakable, and totally un hexible! And… the bottle was autographed by the Chudley Cannons and that Irish team that the boys love so much that I can't think of the name of!

            Oh, Ron is just going to fall in love, and I really hope Harry likes it. I just won't tell I got some help from Viktor, teehee.

            Wait, did I just say "tee, hee?"

            I think Hermione Granger is going temporarily insane. Or non-smart. I'm being totally out of character today, oh well. 

            I really am excited to see Ron and Harry tomorrow, they are picking me up at King's Cross from the Bulgarian train. I'm leaving here tomorrow, it really has been a wonderful time. I was going to stay with Viktor for the whole of July and August and the remainder of June, but I decided to only stay for a month and stay with the Weasley's for August. Anyway, it's been so fun here, and I'm so grateful to Viktor for bringing me. I think I should tell you a bit about it, no?

            Well, I arrived here in Bulgaria, Burgas to be exact, and it's absolutely beautiful here, right on the coast. I arrived here on the night of July the twelfth at precisely 6pm, and that night I decided to get some rest. The next day, however, Viktor took me to a lovely beach and we had a small picnic. He told me some stories of Durmstrang and his life as a child, it was really quite romantic. However, talking about school made me miss Harry and Ron, and that's when I decided to leave much earlier than expected. Viktor understand, thankfully, and agreed that almost three whole months is an awful long time to be away from your friends, and family for that matter.

            After about two weeks it was starting to get a bit dull for me, and that's when he planned something really special. He told me to cover my eyes and he led me outside towards his Quidditch pitch. I really don't care for flying, so I almost hoped he wouldn't be taking on a moonlit broom ride. When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe it. 

            He had transfigured his whole pitch into an ice rink, and there was enchanted snow in all colors falling from the sky. Warm snow, beautiful snow, and the sight was unbelievable. The sly was such a gorgeous blue, it was almost black. There were a few stars twinkling, and the ice was a clear glass. It was all so perfect and mended. The stars and the snow… mixing with the crisp summer air… I couldn't breathe properly.

            And while I was skating with him in his arms, it felt almost… wrong. I looked into his glossy eyes but I didn't see him… I saw someone else staring back at me. I saw blue eyes instead of brown. I hoped and wished and tried to tell myself that I was out there… skating out there with someone else. I felt so guilty afterwards that I stayed in bed for the rest of the next day. I told Viktor and his family that I didn't quite feel well, and their concern was burning at me. I knew who I saw when I looked at Viktor that night, and I will never forget it…  

            But after that whole incident, things were starting to get brighter and a lot more promising. He took me fishing and we went to many plays and shows and parties… Oh the parties! I never knew being close to a Quidditch star could get so hectic. It was great though, and I wouldn't regret it for a minute. 

            Anyway, I'm tired, I'm off to bed. G'night, diary.

            July the 24th, 5 Minutes Later

            Or… not. Right after I wrote that I heard a scratching at the window of the guest room I was staying in.

            It was Pigwidgeon!!

            Ron sent me post!

            He sent me post before I had to send him anything!

            Maybe he'll be good and responsible and do his homework on time…

            Or not.

            Oh… oh no, stupid Ron! Boys are so dumb sometimes… ugh, read:

            _Hermione-_

_            Well you haven't sent me or Harry post for a few days, so I thought I might ask how you and Vicky are doing? Are you snogging in trees yet or just doing the full frontal right on the lawn already? I wouldn't be surprised Hermione, you've changed since you arrived there. You haven't written any of us post for weeks, except for Ginny! I really don't understand why you didn't just come to the Burrow for the whole summer with me and Harry, what's so special about __Bulgaria__ anyway? Trying to cozy up to Krummy, are you?_

_            You better not have forgotten about meeting Harry and I at King's Cross station, since your so busy over in Pratty-a-go-go land with your rich boyfriend and all. Hope your having a wonderful__ time, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow, if you haven't forgotten that we even existed!_

_            -Ron_

            Errr… what the heck is he talking about? Pratty-a-go-go land, I don't have any clue what he's on about, and I really don't care. Oh well, it's off to bed for now. 

            If I could just get those blue eyes out of my head and Crookshanks off of my toe.

Author's Note- That wasn't so bad now, was it? I hope you guys like it and decide to review! Tell me if I should continue or not!


End file.
